Will You Marry Me?
by XxSummerIcexX
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been going out for a while... What if Natsu wants to propose to Lucy and does the last practice round with Lisanna but this time Lucy overheard? What will happen? Read to find out! ONE-SHOT! Sorry forgot disclaimer... I don't own FAIRY TAIL!


Hey Everyone! Okay, so this is my first NaLu that I am posting... HOPE YOU LOVE IT! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

I just want to give my awesome friends, LuNarStar-ebi and TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin for helping me out with this story and my others! THANK YOU IGNEEL AND GRAN GRAN! Please check their stories out too! We all are collaborating on one account please check that out too! XxDragonLegaciesxX

* * *

3rd person POV

It was a usual day in Fairy Tail. As usual, Gray and Natsu fighting, Elfman yelling out man everywhere, Cana drinking, Mirajane at the bar, Levy reading and occasionally sneaking glances at her love (Gajeel), Erza being scary and stops Natsu and Gray's fight, and Lucy, sitting at the bar drinking her Strawberry milkshake. What Lucy didn't know was that there was going to be a big surprise coming right at her.

Natsu POV

Well I have been going out with Lucy for 2 years, I think I want to propose to her today! I bought her a ring and even asked Lisanna and Mirajane for help for proposing to Lucy! Should I ask Lisanna a last run through before asking Lucy the question? I should!

"Lisanna! I need help!"

"With what Natsu? Proposing to Lucy? We went through this already like about 50 times now!" Lisanna replied.

"Well, yeah." I said a bit sheepishly

"Fine, lets do it again."

"Lucy, will you be with me forever and marry me?"

"Yes Natsu!"

Lucy POV

I was sitting at the bar drinking my favorite strawberry smoothie when I heard,

"... Will you be with me forever and marry me?"

"Natsu?" I asked seeing him proposing to Lisanna.

"Lucy you weren't supposed to see this!"

"Wait so you're saying you were cheating on me this whole time?" On the edge of crying.

"What, no! I am not cheating on you!"  
"Then why were you asking Lisanna to marry you?" Running away now.

"Lucy wait!"

Natsu POV

Shoot! Lucy saw me fake proposing to Lisanna and thought I was cheating on her!

"Natsu?"

"Yes Lisanna? Please make it fast. I need to catch up to Lucy and apologize to her."

"Don't do that. Give her some time."

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well, I am a girl, and if it was me in that position, I would have wanted to be alone for awhile. You know what would be a great idea? Well tomorrow is her birthday after all and you could give her a romantic date under a tree in an area which no one goes to and then explain everything and propose to her. But, you will need the whole day there and at 8:00. PM you will take her there and at 9:00 PM you will propose to her. You will need most of our help to make it pretty so let Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Levy, and Wendy and me, to help you out okay?"

"Yay! Thank you Lisanna!"

"Your welcome! But you might want to send someone to tell Lucy to go to the tree tomorrow 8! And then you could explain everything! You know you should ask Gray to comfort her for tod-"

"Wait! You're saying that Ice Brain should take care of Lucy and comfort her? What?"

"Natsu, Gray is like her brother. I mean he is already with Juvia, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well fine then."

"Yay!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Lucy POV  
How could he just do that? I thought we were going out and he even said he LOVED ME! He is such a cheater! But he didn't even seem like that type of person though!  
Hey look, it's Gray!

"Hey Luce, you feeling okay?"

"Hey Gray," I said sniffling a little. "Well, a little."

"Sorry, that was a stupid question to ask, anyways," Gray says stretching the word anyways, "I was think, how about tomorrow you meet me at the hill on the other side of lake? Meet me there at 8:00 tomorrow night okay?"

"Gray, are you asking me out on a date? You kno-"

"No Luce. I am not asking you out on a date, but still, meet me there. Oh and remember, don't blame me for ANYTHING! Oh almost forgot, wear something nice!"

"Okay Gray!"

"Well I better get going, promised Erza and Mira something, don't want two scary mages behind me! BYE LUCY!"

"Bye Gray!"

What did he mean by not blaming anything on him? Well I guess I could clean up that mess that Natsu and Happy left behind. Maybe I could just ask Virgo and Loke for hel-

"Hello Princess!"

"I am ready for my punishment Princess."

"Wait! Who called you here!" I yelled angrily, I mean I didn't call them!

"You did my love! We heard you wanted us here, and so we came!"

"Oh well," I said exasperatedly, "could you help me clean up now since you're here?"

"Okay!"

"Anything you want me to do Princess?"

"Please help me clean out my room, and NOT YOU LOKE! Loke you can clean out the kitchen and living room, thank you!"

4 hours later and still Lucy POV

"Thank You Loke and Virgo! My house is so clean now!"  
"Your welcome princess. I will always do anything for you. Hope you feel better"  
"Thank you Loke, you too Virgo."

Next day  
Lucy POV

Oh look at the time, it's 6:00 pm!  
I guess I should call Cancer now.

"You called ebi~"

"Yes I did. Can you help me with my hair?"

"Okay ebi~"

"Thank you! I think I should call Virgo to get me a dress from the Celestial world!"

"Is it time for my punishment hime?"

"No I don't have a punishment for you. But can you get me a dress from the celestial world please?"

"Okay Himee-Sama. Here is your dress."

"Thank you Virgo, oh my gosh, it's so beautiful!" I said looking at a red dress with black lace overlay with a black bow right under the chest. After I tried it on, I saw that the dress hugged my curves and that there was a box next to my feet, which looked like it was a shoe box. When I opened the shoe box, there was a pair of black high heels that would go exactly with the dress.

"Virgo," I called to her. "This is the most beautiful dress and high heels I have ever seen! Thank you!"

"Your welcome Hime-Sama."

"Look at the time!" I exclaimed pointing my finger at the clock. "I am late for the date. Well I think it's a date. It's quarter to eight!"  
Look! It's a carriage. I could just take it to the meadow and be there faster than walking!"

"Mister! Wait! Can you please drop me off at the-"

"Ah, you must be Lucy Heartfilia I hope."

"Yes ho-"

"Gray had informed me to pick you up." He said again interrupting me. "Just get in the carriage and I will drop you off."

"Okay." I replied a bit suspiciously.

Time skip to the hill where Natsu is

Natsu POV  
Oh no. It's almost eight o'clock! She might be here soon! I had help from Gray to make the trees all frost without much of my liking. Juvia helped to make it rain and gray used his magic so that it would make it snow, Mira and Lisanna started to help me how to propose to Lucy, Wendy helped it become a little windy to give a slight breeze, and Levy added a bit more love.  
It was a vision of paradise that would stay there for only one night. There was a small pond where Gray made it frozen and Levy started to carve in the question "Will you marry me?" With hearts and flowers around it.

"Natsu, it's about time. Lucy is on her way. We will be going now. Good luck!" Lisanna said to me.

"Thank you all for making this happen! I love you guys!"

"Your welcome Natsu." Everyone helping murmured adding a good luck or goodbye.

Time skip to date  
Lucy POV  
I get off of the carriage and and see the most wonderful sight ever!

"Gray? Why did you want me here?" I yelled out.

"Gray? Who said Ice-Brain will be here?" a very familiar voice called out.

"Natsu? What are you doing here!" I yelled angrily and a bit confused.

"Well, I was the one to tell Gray to call you here..."

"Why Natsu? First you propose to Lisanna and then call me out here? Why? To brag about your guys's wedding?"

"What are you talking about Lucy? I don't love Lisanna! I only love her as a younger sister! It's you that I love!" He said raising his voice a little for the last bit.

"Then why did you pro-"

"I didn't even propose to her! This is what I am trying to tell you this whole time and you won't even LISTEN! I don't love Lisanna and I don't want to marry her! I love YOU! She has been helping me to propose to you!" He said yelling on a few parts.

"Wait. You weren't proposing to her?" I said with a few tears running down.

"No Lucy, I love you. Who else do you think arranged this? Lisanna and Mira were trying to help me to propose to you." Natsu said softly and coming closer. "I never loved Lisanna. And really this was Lisanna's idea of doing this. I even had to ask SQUINTY EYES FOR HELP! And his freaking love/ stalker!  
Well this isn't working, so, I am going to do this a different way then. I fell in love with you ever since I met you at Hargeon. And I always wanted this to happen, but I messed it up by practicing in public at wrong time. So I am going to ask this for a final time," he said about to get down on one knee and getting a ring out of this vest, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you please make me a happy mage and Marry Me?"

Wait, so, he was practicing with Lisanna about how he was going to propose! And I thought he was really proposing Lisanna! I am the worst girl- ex-girlfriend EVER! But he still forgives me. Since I was spacing out a thinking, I might have slipped a few tears. Apparently Natsu thought of this a a rejection I guess? Should I say yes or no?

"Natsu? Why are you getting up?" I said a bit worried since I was about to say yes, and also he might have reconsidered things and might have wanted to get back with Lisanna?

"Well you took so long, so I thought it might be a re-"

"A REJECTION? BAKA! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY YES!"

"I get it Lucy I tol- wait what? YES!" He said jumping up to his feet and putting the ring on my left ring finger and pulling me into a big bear hug. "I will always love you Lucy! Sorry for all of that confusion! I Love you Luce, don't ever forget that. Oh, Happy Birthday soon to be Mrs. Dragneel!" He whispered in my ear.

"I won't Natsu. I Love you too!"

"Hey everybody! SHE SAID YES!" He yelled at a rather unusual big bush.

"YAY! Congratulations!" Everyone yelled.

"I think this calls for a party!" The master yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled in agreement.

*~*~*TIMESKIP 2 YEARS*~*~*

"Awe Luce, what should we name him?"

"I think, Igneel?"

"And the other one?"

"Jude!"

"And the little bundle of joy?"

"Layla!"

I was now a mother of three little cute triplets. Jude looked like a mix of me and Natsu with dark black eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Layla was the exact copy of me, and Igneel, He was the exact replica of Natsu with the complete salmon hair and black eyes. It had been about a year since we got married. I guess I had misunderstood him, but everything turned out great in the end!

*~*~* Five Year Time Skip*~*~*

Me and Natsu were leaning against the rail on the balcony of our new house. It has been seven years since he proposed to me and six years since our marriage. Today is our anniversary.

"Happy Anniversary Natsu! Can you believe it has been seven whole years since your proposal?"

"Hahaha yes I can Luce. Oh by the way, Happy Birthday!" He smiled happily coming towards me.

"Hahaha thanks. So what you want to do today?"

"Hmm... I don't know? Want to ask the kids?" He questioned while putting his arms around my waist from the behind and putting his head on top of mine watching the sunset.

"Sure, but in a while. I wonder how it's going at the guild." I move closer towards him.

"Yeah. But they must be partying like always."

"Want to go to the guild?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Nah. I want to stay here with you in my arms."

"Wow Natsu, you have become very romantic haven't you?" I blush slightly.

"Hehe. Yeah, I guess it was all Lisanna's and Mirajanes fault." He stated a bit sheepishly.

"Anyw-"

"Mommy! Daddy! Jude and Igy are bothering me!" Layla yelled running through the balcony door.

"Jude! Igneel! Stop bothering your sister!"

"Okay mom!" They both yelled in unison.

"I guess our alone time is done right?" Natsu said a little disappointed.

"I guess. Well lets go in before any of us catches a cold right?"

"Okay mom" "Okay Mommy" and " 'Kay Luce." were passed around.

I guess this is the perfect family I had always wanted!

THE END

* * *

Okay so that was the end! Thank you all for reading!

Please tell me if this was confusing so I could maybe work on it again. Tell me if there is any mistakes! PM me if you'd like

Well Please read my stories! I would LOVE to thank my two AWESOME friends,


End file.
